What Happens Now
by Misty Yui
Summary: Venturing into the minds of the snow haired boys .. shounen-ai (BakuraxRyou) .. COMPLETE!
1. Nearly Sleepless Night

What Happens Now  
  
By: Misty Yui  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou eventually.  
  
Series: YuGiOh  
  
Rating: G for now ^-^;  
  
Warnings: Eventual shounen-ai  
  
A/N: This is written from Yami no Bakura's POV.  
  
Chapter #1: Nearly Sleepless Night  
  
*Ra I swear boy...what is wrong with you..* I think to myself as I roll my eyes. Your sitting on the floor, chocolate brown eyes staring up at me. It's that impossibly innocent look you always give me, despite what I do to you. I just stand there, my arms crossed in front of my bare chest. It's late at night, we're both dressed for bed.  
  
I watch you rise slowly from the floor, glancing out the window at the stars. Wishing again no doubt. Sometimes I wonder what you wish about. Wait no I don't. I must be loosing my mind. You yawn, innocently. "Time for bed..." I half sigh, not really agreeing, but I follow you grudgingly to the bed and lay down.   
  
You sleep next to the wall, so you have to crawl past me to get to your spot. I watch you go by, and slide under the covers and curl up into a ball. *What's wrong..is he not warm enough..?* I rise from bed and get another blanket from the closet. I glance back at my hikari, he's probably already asleep. Tredding lightly back to the bed, I unfold the blanket and lay it out across the bed, then climb back under the covers.  
  
For some reason I don't feel like sleeping tonight. I look towards the clock on my hikari's dresser. It reads 12:30. *Damn..well forget this...* I climb out of bed again, and walk to the window. It's still really dark out and I can't sleep, so I may as well sit here and wait for the sun to come up. The bedroom window is big enough to sit in, so I lower myself onto it and try and make myself comfortable.  
  
The next thing I know I wake up, with something laying over me. I slowly open my eyes to find that it's a blanket, the very same one I put on the bed last night. I can feel that my hikari is nearby.  
  
You walk over and greet me with a cheerful smile. "Morning Yami..." You say while running a brush through your silvery hair. It takes me a moment to realise that you are dressed for school. I grunt sleepily and throw the blanket off. I guess I have to go school with you too today, it's not like you'd ever let you leave the Sennen Ring behind, or rather it's not like I'd let you leave it behind.  
  
I don't make as much of a fuss as you about how I look. I "borrow" a brush and attempt to straighten out my hair to no avail and pull on a uniform identical to yours. After that I disapear into the Ring. What happens now is up to you.  
  
-- End Chapter #1 


	2. Cruel Yet Kind

What Happens Now  
  
Chapter 2: Cruel Yet Kind  
  
A/N #1: Thanks for all the reviews..and as a thank you, this chapter is longer!  
  
A/N #2: Written from Ryou's POV.  
  
I see you staring down at me. I try not to allow myself to smile. I know I look innocent, I guess that's how I always seem to you my Yami. You just finished giving me one of your patented 'your weak and useless speeches'. I've heard it before, hundreds of times, from you alone. *I may be weak...but why do you stay with me Bakura..* The thought crosses my mind before my gaze drifts to the window.  
  
The stars are out tonight. *I wish Bakura could understand how I really felt...* I yawn absently. "Time for bed.." I remind him and start towards the bed we share. *Not share like that...* I remind myself. You pass by me and climb into bed first. Lovely, now I have to climb over you. I clamor over you carefully, when my hand accidentally touches you I turn my head, to hide my slightly reddened cheeks. You don't see me thank goodness. You never do.  
  
I crawl under the covers and curl into a ball, lest you try for some reason to disturb me, and maybe find me blushing. That'd be hard to explain now wouldn't it? I uncurl just enough and glance over my shoulder. Your over by the closet. I see you take something out, then glance back at me. I quickly hide my face again. You probably think I'm asleep.  
  
I feel the new blanket you retrieved from the closet as it falls atop the others already on the bed. You lay down again and after a few moments I hear the matress coils squeak again. I uncurl again and look for you, only to find you sitting in the window. I find myself smiling, because for a moment you seem so much like me, at least on the outside anyway. I carefully climb out of bed and pick up the blanket you took out and creep over towards the window, making absolutely sure that you are asleep.  
  
One of the floorboards squeak and I freeze, seeing you shift a little. Even when your sleeping you still wear that arrogant smirk, kami-sama, it makes my heart melt. I shake my head *Your just being silly Ryou..he could never care..* I sigh to myself as I lay the blanket over you carefully and go back to bed.  
  
It's morning when my alarm clock goes of. I roll over and hit the button to turn it off. At a snail's pase I pull myself up in bed and look over at the window. Your still there sleeping, that's odd, you usually wake up before I do. I go to the closet and find my uniform. I pull it on, go to the bathroom, brush my teeth and return, hairbrush in hand, to find you still sleeping. I walk over and nudge you gently.  
  
You stir slightly, before your dark brown eyes open. I begin to brush my hair, "Morning Yami..". You manage a grunt and get up off the window sill, the blanket sliding off of you, forgotten. You take the hairbrush from me, and try to tame your wild hair. It doesn't work, it never seems to. You discard the brush, in the same way I know you discard some people (but you never do to me). You walk to the closet and take out my spare uniform and put it on. The jacket is a bit small on you, but it's not enough to notice.  
  
And without a word uttered, you disapear into the Ring. I put it around my neck and run my fingers along the side of it lightly. It's nice knowing your near me.  
  
-- End Chapter #2 


	3. Alien Instinct

What Happens Now  
  
Chapter 3: Alient Instinct  
  
A/N #1: This is painfully short..the next two chapters are a lot longer I swear.  
  
A/N #2: From Bakura's POV.  
  
Today was une eventful, at least according to him. He recounts the days events as I walk along the road with him. (I'm a few paces ahead, he's slower than me). He drones on, doesn't he get it that I don't care?  
  
I spent most of the day sorting through my duel monsters cards (I only say mine because I spend more time dueling than he does). When classes were finished I showed up seemingly out of nowhere, freaking out his classmates that he was talking to. That's always amusing, occassionally one will screech or run away.  
  
"Yami!" My weaker half cass to me. It seems I've walked a good aways ahead of him. I stop and turn around. I see him running to catch up to me almost managing to collide with a few vehicles in the process.  
  
However he catches up to me unharmed. Wait, I spoke too soon. My hikari's foot catches on the curb and some alien instinct causes me to reach out and catch him before he kisses the sidewalk.  
  
My eyes widen. Ra, what did I just do!?  
  
-- End Chapter #3 


	4. Catch Me

What Happens Now  
  
Chapter 4: Catch Me  
  
A/N: Ryou's POV  
  
Yami is a few steps ahead of me. I don't have many ideas for small talk, so I just go with the first thing that comes to mind, school. I talk about how my classes went, and how much homework I have. Eventually, I just fall silent and give up on talking.  
  
I bend down to tie my shoe. I make quick work of that and look up to find myself alone. Frantically I search around for him. I dart between people on the sidewalk calling "Yami!"  
  
I see him up the street. I break into a run. "Yami!", I call again. He doesn't stop. The thought crosses my mind that he's just ignoring me. I resolve to try one last time. "Yami!!!". Finally, he stops and turns around. I stop for a moment.  
  
I hear a car horn blare and I jump out of the road. *Nice one Ryou, real smart.* I remind myself. I start running towards my Yami again, he's probably getting annoyed now. I make finally make it to him, only I don't notice the curb in front of me until I hit it.  
  
I go flying, praying that hte pavement doesn't hurt too much. I never reach it, instead I feel two strong pale arms catch me. My cheeks redden slightly. "Yami I ah..." I bite my lip. "I'm sorry..."  
  
I don't receive and answer, but I'm too afraid to look up. I feel my Yami pull me pu slowly and I force my blush to disapear. This is when I catch a glimpse of my Yami's face. The expression seems like one of....suprise? It quickly subsides when he notices me looking at him.  
  
Why did he catch me?  
  
-- End Chapter #4 


	5. All That's Left

What Happens Now  
  
Chapter 5: All That's Left  
  
A/N #1: Bakura's POV  
  
A/N #2: The song in this chapter is Sting's "The Book of My Life"  
  
I hurried the rest of the way home. The whole way was spent in silence, I tried to figure out things, and am not able to come to an acceptable conclusion. I find myself glancing back at my hikari. I slow my pace slightly so that he can keep up, he might have twisted his ankle when he fell. When we get home, I open the door and go in. I go straight up to the bedroom. I close and lock the door behind me. I turn on Ryou's cd player, hit play and turn up the volume. I need time alone to think, Ryou own't bother me anyway.  
  
I sit down on the window sill and stare out hte window. The song starts. It's one of Ryou's favorite cds. He's told me before that I should listen to it..  
  
// // //  
  
Let me watch by the fire and remember my days  
  
And it may be a trick of the firelight  
  
But thee flickering pages that trouble my sight  
  
Is a book I'm afraid to write   
  
// // //  
  
I close my eyes for a few moments, listening to the works of the song.  
  
// // //  
  
It's the book of my days, it thes book of my life  
  
And its cut like the fruit on the blade of a knife  
  
And it's all there to see as the section reveals  
  
Theres some sorrow in every life  
  
If it reads like a puzzle, a wandering maze  
  
Then I won't understand til the end of my days  
  
I'm still forced to remember  
  
Remember the words of my life  
  
// // //  
  
I open my yes, rise from the window sill and walk to the bed and sit down. I look at the picture on the dress of Ryou with his friends. The glass in the frame is cracked, that's most likely my fault..  
  
Just then the last part of the song catches my attention.  
  
// // //  
  
Now the daylights returning  
  
And if one sentance is true  
  
All these pages are burning  
  
And all that's left is you  
  
// // //  
  
I feel my breath hitch suddenly, as the song slows to an end. "All that's left is you..." I whisper. I'm still staring at the picture of Ryou.  
  
Did I just find my answer? I set my hand on the dresser beside the picture. I feel something under my hand. I pick up, it's a Duel Monsters card. I wonder how it got there as I flip it over. The Change of Heart card, Ryou's favorite.  
  
Maybe that's whats happening to me.  
  
-- End Chapter #5 


	6. Yami

What Happens Now  
  
Chapter 6: Yami  
  
A/N: Ryou's POV  
  
I hope we're almost home. My ankle hurts a little. Wait, is that Yami looking back at me? I must be imagining things. Oh, were home already...  
  
"Yami...where are you going?" I find myself whispering as he runs inside and up the stairs. I walk after him only to hear the door close when I reach the base of the stairs. I sigh a little then head over to the couch. It's probably best not to bother him.  
  
I close my eyes and I hear the music come on upstairs. I sing along with the song softly, remember the first time I put the song on for my Yami. He'll probably never realise how much it really means to me.  
  
Close to the end of hte song I pull myself up off the couch and head up stairs. I reach over the top of the door for the key that's hidden on the doorframe. I slide it into the doorknob and turn it slowly. The lock clicks open. I hesitate for a moment before opening the door a little. My Yami is on the bed, turned away from the door, and me, thankfully.  
  
"And all that's left is you..."  
  
I freeze. Did he mean me when he said that? My gaze falls on the picture on the dresser. He has something in his hand now. I open the door a little more, so I can slip in and get a better look at what it is. My 'Change of Heart' card, how did that get there? I take another step into the room and the door creaks. Damn.  
  
My Yami hears that and turns, dropping the card. His dark brown eyes widen. I feel my heart start to race. Without thinking I bold back to the door.  
  
-- End Chapter #6 


	7. Don't Be Afraid

What Happens Now  
  
Chapter 7: Don't Be Afraid  
  
A/N: Bakura's POV  
  
Did the floor just creak? I turn. Ryou...oh Ra what are you doing up here? I drop the card and my eyes widen slightly.   
  
An air of panic seems to surround my hikari, he's afraid. I guess he never intended to be seen. Then he bolts suddenly.  
  
"RYOU WAIT!" I call before I can stop myself. He stops, and I feel my face grow hot. Am I blushing, Ra no! This doesn't happen to people like me. I rise from the bed and walk over, reaching past him to push the door closed.  
  
I pull my hand back from the door and rest it on his shoulder. I feel it tense instantly. My blush subsides. I turn my hikari around slowly. "Ryou.."   
  
My voice is barely above a whipser. Now, what would the best way..ah I have an idea. He looks almost afraid. "..don't be afraid of me...please.." That is possibly the first time in my life I've requested something of someone. He doesn't care to move. I lean in close and crush my lips against his. Ra, I hope he understands.  
  
-- End Chapter #7 


	8. My Name

What Happens Now  
  
Chapter 8: My Name  
  
A/N: Ryou's POV  
  
Did he just say my name? My body pulls to a hault. Dman I need to get out of here. I hear the matress coils squeak when he gets up.  
  
His footsteps are coming closer. I still can't move, it's as if I'm glued to this spot. My heart hasn't stopped racing. I see his hand as it reaches past me to close the door. Damn, now I'm stuck. His hand pulls back, ending up resting on my shoulder. I bite my lip and tense up involuntarily. He turns me around. I'm at his mercy now.  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
In some cases that wouldn't be so bad, like in those dreams where Yami and I...but no, for some reason this is terrifying me. Maybe it's because he's using my name, and looking at me like that.  
  
"..don't be afraid of me...please.."  
  
Was that a plea, from my Yami? He's closer now. I've got no chance of getting away. His lips are pressed against mine now. "Mmm.." I return his kiss and deepen it, tangling my fingers in his hair. His arms have found their way around my waist.  
  
After a moment he pulls away, looking at me. An expression of awe spreading arcross his features. "Yami..."  
  
-- End Chapter #8 


	9. From Now On

What Happens Now  
  
Chapter 9: From Now On  
  
A/N: Bakura's POV  
  
Ryou is actually kissing me back. I can barely believe it. I wrap my arms around his waist and his fingers tangle themselves in my hair. Ra, this feels so good. I pull away and look at him. I see no regret or fear in his eyes.  
  
"Yami.."  
  
I remove a hand from his waist, and place a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Call me Bakura...from now on.." I let my hand drop down and kiss him again. I then proceed to nip his bottom lip gently and growl possessively, "My Ryou..". He makes no objection, in fact he's pushing me backwards .  
  
A moment or two later, I feel my the back of my knees hit the bed, and Ryou gives me a gentle nudge back onto the matress. He leans down over me. A kind of smile crosses Ryou's lips that I've never seen before. It's playful and sinister at the same time. I like it.  
  
He plants a kiss on my lips, his hands are busy with the buttons on my shirt. His kisses trail along my jaw and he lifts me up long enough to remove my shirt. I reach up and unbutton his shirt as well. He shrugs it off. He looks at me, that smile still hasn't left his lips. "What happens now..?"  
  
He leans down and whispers in my ear. "What do you think?"  
  
-- End Chapter #9  
  
-- Fin.  
  
A/N: Haha..I'm evil aren't I? Just use your imagination for the rest I suppose. 


End file.
